References
Ries LAG, Smith MA, Gurney JG, et al. (eds). Cancer Incidence and Survival among Children and Adolescents: United States SEER Program 1975-1995. National Cancer Institute, SEER Program. NIH Pub. No. 99-4649. Bethesda, MD; 1999. # Howlader N, Noone AM, Krapcho M, et al. (eds). SEER Cancer Statistics Review, 1975-2011, National Cancer Institute. Bethesda, MD, http://seer.cancer.gov/csr/1975_2011/, based on November 2013 SEER data submission, posted to the SEER web site, April 2014. # Warren KE. Diffuse intrinsic pontine glioma: poised for progress. Frontiers in Oncology''2012; 2:205. Abstract # Popov SD, Sebire NJ, Pritchard-Jones K, Vujanić GM. Renal tumors in children aged 10-16 Years: a report from the United Kingdom Children's Cancer and Leukaemia Group.''Pediatric and Developmental Pathology 2011; 14(3):189-193. Abstract # Smith MA, Altekruse SF, Adamson PC, Reamon GH, Seibel NK. Declining childhood and adolescent cancer mortality. Cancer 2014; First published online: May 22, 2014. Abstract # Moore SW. Developmental genes and cancer in children. Pediatric Blood and Cancer''2009; 52(7):755-760. Abstract # Ma X, Urayama K, Chang J, Wiemels JL, Buffler PA. Infection and pediatric acute lymphoblastic leukemia. ''Blood Cells, Molecules, and Diseases 2009; 42(2):117-120. Abstract # Ross JA, Spector LG, Robison LL, Olshan AF. Epidemiology of leukemia in children with Down syndrome. Pediatric Blood and Cancer 2005; 44(1):8-12. Abstract # Hsu WL, Preston DL, Soda M, et al. The incidence of leukemia, lymphoma and multiple myeloma among atomic bomb survivors: 1950-2001. Radiation Research 2013; 179(3):361-82. Abstract # Cardis E, Hatch M. The Chernobyl accident--an epidemiological perspective.Clinical Oncology: A Journal of the Royal College of Radiologists 23(4):251-260. Abstract # Linet MS, Kim KP, Rajaraman P. Children's exposure to diagnostic medical radiation and cancer risk: epidemiologic and dosimetric considerations. Pediatric Radiology''2009; 39 Suppl 1:S4-26. Abstract # Belson M, Kingsley B, Holmes A. Risk factors for acute leukemia in children: A review.''Environmental Health Perspectives 2007; 115(1):138-145. Abstract # Urayama KY, Ma X, Selvin S, et al. Early life exposure to infections and risk of childhood acute lymphoblastic leukemia. International Journal of Cancer 2011; 128(7):1632-1643. Abstract # Kinlen L. Childhood leukaemia, nuclear sites, and population mixing. British Journal of Cancer 2011; 104(1):12-18. Abstract # Hudson MM. Reproductive outcomes for survivors of childhood cancer. Obstetrics and Gynecology 2010; 116(5):1171-83. Abstract # Bleyer A, Barr R, Hayes-Lattin B, et al. The distinctive biology of cancer in adolescents and young adults. Nature Reviews. Cancer 2008; 8(4):288-298. Abstract # Ram R, Wolach O, Vidal L, et al. Adolescents and young adults with acute lymphoblastic leukemia have a better outcome when treated with pediatric-inspired regimens: Systematic review and meta-analysis. American Journal of Hematology 2012; 87(5):472-478. Abstract # Armstrong GT, Kawashima T, Leisenring W, et al. Aging and risk of severe, disabling, life-threatening, and fatal events in the Childhood Cancer Survivor Study. Journal of Clinical Oncology 2014; 32(12):1218-1227. Abstract # Oeffinger KC, Mertens AC, Sklar CA, et al. Chronic health conditions in adult survivors of childhood cancer. New England Journal of Medicine 2006; 355(15):1572-1582. Abstract # Meadows AT, Friedman DL, Neglia JP, et al. Second neoplasms in survivors of childhood cancer: findings from the Childhood Cancer Survivor Study cohort. Journal of Clinical Oncology 2009; 27(14):2356-2362. Abstract